


Date Night - LayClaire

by translayton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, I love them tho, Wholesome, claire is so awesome, i want to make more, layton is an awkward mess, oh this is so self indulgent, randall being a bro, theyre going on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translayton/pseuds/translayton
Summary: Layton and Claire go on a date, but Claire notices something seems off about Layton tonight.
Relationships: Layclaire - Relationship, Layton/claire, platonic randall and layton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Date Night - LayClaire

**Author's Note:**

> i love layclaire soo o much hahabufihd

Claire dashed across campus, her feet hitting the ground as she willed herself to propel across the paths. She was late to meet up with Layton. She had been in the physics lab, working on a new experiment with her friend. But time had slipped her, and when he said goodbye she decided to only work for five minutes. Five minutes turned to ten minutes, and she soon found herself working for longer than she needed.  
Granted, this would've been fine if she didn't have anywhere to go, and she was simply going home to her dorm later than usual. But she did have somewhere to go.

She had a date.

A date with someone very dear to her, Hershel Layton. She didn't want to go as far as call him her BOYFRIEND, they had only been on a few dates. And she didn't know if he even felt the same way she did about their relationship. And even if he didn't wish to be girlfriend and boyfriend, she enjoyed the friendship they had nonetheless.  
When she finally saw Hershel, he was talking with one of his friends, Randall Ascot.  
He seemed nervous, was it about her? If he was it would show that he was thinking about her! For some reason, her heart fluttered at the thought.

She ran her fingers through her messy hair and walked up to the two, “Ah! Hello Hershel, Randall.” She greeted, smiling warmly.

“Hey Claire!” Randall waved, his bright red hair gleaming in the setting sun.

“Hello.” Hershel acknowledged, his eyes lingering as he smiled softly at Claire.

She thought for a moment, trying to decide what to say. “I'm so so sorry for being late. I got caught up in the lab and lost track of time. Thank you for not leaving me.” She spoke quickly, embarrassed about her own mistake. She loved going out with Hershel, whether it was an official date or just as simple as them walking each other back to their respective dorms. But she was always bad with times. Either late or early, it was rare she ever got it just right. She hoped one day she would figure something out to help her with that.. But until then she was stuck just being like this.

“Don't worry about it!” Hershel assured, voice rising noticeably at the end of his sentence. He paused momentarily, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing at Randall, “Well.. I’ll be off now Randall.” He grinned to his friend, “See you!”

Luckily, the red head took the hint and made himself clear. That left Hershel and Claire alone again, and Claire could feel her confidence regaining.

“It really is a beautiful night.” Claire regarded as they walked side by side together, amidst the last few students who were turning in for the evening.

Layton looked at the sky, “It's not really night yet, but the sunset is still beautiful..” He mumbled nervously. Claire took the moment to look at him, and she noticed the tiniest blush tinting his cheeks.

“It really is beautiful.” She agreed. Granted, she wasn't looking at the sky. “Are we still going to the same place for dinner?” She asked, looking away before her staring became awkward.

Hershel shrugged, “I don't really see why not..”

Claire frowned. Something felt off about Hershel. He wasn't making eye contact that often (although he didn't really do that with anyone.) But he definitely seemed.. Distant? Almost like he didn't even want to be there.

Soon they went inside the restaurant. It was a small little bar/restaurant and sold a variety of foods. Claire had gotten spaghetti and layton had gotten a salad, and they were eating and chatting. But Claire still felt like she was carrying the conversation. What was Hershel’s deal today? If he didn't want to be there he should just say it! Why was he still dragging her along if it seemed more apparent to claire that he didn't care! 

Claire paused for a moment, before finally speaking. “Hershel? Are you ok today? Do you want to go home?”

“No!”

Claire was surprised by how loud he had been. He hadn't yelled, but that No was certainly more assertive then normal.   
“The thing is Hershel. You haven't seemed very.. Interested today. You seem distant.” She explained quickly, pushing her glasses up her nose.

Layton frowned, looking at his glass of water. “Im sorry Claire. I should be more open with you. A true gentleman isn't rude to a lady.” He sighed, “I’m just nervous.”

“About what?”

“About you.”

“In what ways?” Claire felt her heart skip a beat. She was almost excited for what he was going to say. Maybe.. Just maybe.

“About how you feel about me.” Layton breathed, his voice at its peak quietness.

“I’m nervous about the same thing.” Claire reached across the table, putting her hand on top of Laytons. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
“How do you see me?” He asked.

“If i answer, will you answer the same question?” Claire asked. “I like you a lot hershel.” she explained.

“I like you too.” Layton flushed red. 

Suddenly, the waiter came up and asked how they were doing. Claire interjected quickly, asking for the check.

“So..” Layton started, looking at the ceiling. “Claire… uhm… uh…” He stumbled over his words, stressing about how to phrase his question, “Do you want to.. Would you like to..” He fell quiet for an awkward span of time. “Would you like to be.. Boyfriend and girlfriend?”

Claire simply smiled and nodded. She guessed that any attempt at coherent speech would make her look silly. She was very happiest, the happiest she had been in awhile. A mix of emotions, all of them good. 

The two paid for their meal, and began to walk to their dorms. This time, they were holding hands. Claire was appreciating how wonderful it felt, their fingers intertwined and their pace matching as they chatted. Layton had warmed up again, but a prominent blush refused to leave his face. 

“Today was really fun.” Layton admired, looking at the moon.

“I agree. I'm sad it had to end so early.” Claire replied, sighing contently. “But, i think good things happened tonight.” She said.

Layton nodded, stopping at Claire's dorm. He grabbed her other hand and smiled, “Do you want to meet again tomorrow?” He asked.

Claire nodded, “Im sorry in advance if I'm late.” 

She leaned forward and kissed layton, before grinning and going inside, but not before seeing how red the other had gotten.

End


End file.
